Stupid Highschool love
by NeonLexy
Summary: This is a Human High-school AU. When the new guy Gale aka Gumball arrives to their high-school, Marshall starts to feel uneasy around the newbie and decides that he hates him. Mostly Marshall/Gumball fluff, but not only. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Going to give you hell

_A/N – This is my first fic here, an AU I've created a few nights ago, and had to just put it down into words. Now I might not be the best writer, and English is my 3rd language, but I'm doing my best and I hope you'll like it c:_

**Few notes:**

**-I'm going to do this mostly for myself, even though reviews are much appreciated; I'm still going to continue this even if I get a bad review.**

**-This is Human AU, and the characters are all around age of 16~17, which means, High school drama.**

**-This will be mostly about Marshall and his struggle in figuring his feelings toward Gale (Gumball), which means this, is Marshall/Gumball, but I'm willing to go for as far as to fluff.**

**-I will also be focusing on Fionna and her feelings, same goes for Fillip (Flame prince). It's not only about Marshall.**

**-Gumballs human name here is Gale.**

**-Flame Princes human name is Fillip.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Going to give you hell**

Marshall was on his way to school, another normal, boring school day. He let out a sigh and pout, but before he could start his self-pity party on how his life is so hard, he smiled as he saw a person walking few meters away from him; it was Fionna, his friend.

"Hey Fionna!" a voice came from behind the girl and she let out a scream, turning around fast and holding her fists ready to punch someone. "Relax Fi, it's me, Marshall!" the black haired boy with his teasing eyes gave her the little devilish smile. Fionna cooled off "Gee, you completely scared me there! I always tell you, mornings are not my friend, I'm still not fully awake." She yawned and stretched her arms, Marshall just laughed as they continued walking together to school, joking around, and planning what will they do after school.

Fionna knew Marshall ever since she moved to this town and began going to the school, when the blonde haired girl had arrived, she knew no one, and then she met Marshall, even though he was a real pain, and mean at first, became a good friend. Since then the two were always doing stuff together, being "best bros" as they called each other.

Fionna closed her locker with a sigh and leaned on it "Well, I have math now, what about you?" "Uh…" Marshall began thinking "Literature…?" he wasn't really sure, it made Fionna giggle "anyway, I'm going to head toward my class, and you PROMISE me you won't skip any lessons today." She then glared into Marshalls green eyes. "I promise." He made the most serious face he could. "GOOD!" yelled Fionna while heading toward her classroom. Marshall kept his promise and went to his lesson.

When the first two periods were finally over, the two met again in the hallway, joined by Fillip, or 'Flame prince' as Marshall and Fionna liked to jokingly call him. A redhead boy with Mohawk and a personality matching his looks with beautiful yellow eyes, he was the one who completed this weird gang. Sometimes he would show up for school, the next day decide that he doesn't "feel" like coming, doesn't care much about school, and more about his and Marshalls band.

"Hey guys." Fillip came over and wrapped his hand around Marshalls neck, with his other hand they 'bro fisted' as their usual greeting. Fionna gave Fillip a glance "And where have you been the first AND second lesson?" She demanded an answer from the boy "You see… I was about to go out when-" he couldn't finish the sentence because the blonde cut him mid-sentence "Let me guess, your dog ate your homework? No, no, I got a better one!" She put a finger on his mouth to make Fillip keep silence and continued "You went outside of your house, when suddenly, boom!" she made a hand gesture of explosion "The whole neighborhood blew up because of a war between your neighbors, and Fillip the brave adventurer had to go through the trial to gain the power to save the world!" Fionna ended the story with two fists to the air "Fillip saves the day again and comes late for school!", and all three began to laugh, Fionna always had a great imagination when it came to inventing stories, hence why her best subject was literature.

The group continued down the hallway and sat on a bench "And then he comes over to me and tries to prove me wrong! So I said-" Fillip was about to finish a story, but was cut off again in by one of his friends, this time it was Marshall "Hey Fi, who's that newbie?" He pointed toward a guy with a light brown hair, and light blue eyes, with one hand he held his books and notes and was chewing a gum.

"His name is Gale, or as I like to call him 'Bubba' because he always have a gum. He moved here last week, he's in your class." Fionna then laughed "How come I haven't seen the guy in class?" Marshall was surprised "You weren't here last week so that explains, he goes absent from some lessons because he's in advanced science class" She explained.

The guy had noticed Fionna and waved his hand with a smile, she replied him with the same soft smile, and he went back to his previous conversation. "I don't like this guy." Fillip already started to prejudge the guy, that's what he always does "He looks nice but I think it's just to deceive everyone, I'm not buying it." He said to the group.

Marshall just stared, a thought went through his mind, and a strange feeling through his body, he didn't like it, shaking his head he looked at his friends. "I agree with Fillip."

"What? Marshall no, since when do you listen to Fillip! No hard feelings, you know it's right." The boy just pouted. "He's a really smart and nice guy!" She tried to get Marshall Take back his words, Fionna knew if he disliked someone, he would put the person through hell, and she didn't want that to happen to her new friend.

Fillip gave Marshall a smirk, and the other boy replied him with his known vicious grin, Fionna already knew that this isn't going anywhere near good but she couldn't do anything to stop those two.

The break was over, Marshall headed to his class, when he noticed that the table where he usually sits alone, was filled by the new guy. "What do you think you're doing?" Marshall stood in front of Gale "Sitting?" he looked up from his book at the black haired guy "don't try to outsmart me, I always sit here alone, everyone knows it!" Marshall exclaimed, a voice was heard over his shoulder "Well I guess you'll have to deal with it for now Marshall, and be nice toward the new student, now sit!" The teacher said.

Gale was indeed very smart like Fionna described him, and it irritated Marshall "Show off" he said quietly as the bell rang "Class dismissed, thanks god." The teacher mumbled the second part to herself and left the classroom. "What have I done to you that you already hate me so much Marshall? I don't even know you." Gale gave a quick glace as he put his books inside the backpack and on his shoulder.

The way he pronounced his name, it made Marshalls stomach flip, he didn't like this feeling, he got up fast and didn't reply, just passing by Gale and without even noticing he pushed him aside and the boy fell "Watch it!" he shouted at Marshall, but Marshall was out of the class, on the way he saw Fillip, grabbed him to their usual spot out in the open air.

"Ugh, I just hate him. I don't know, he just makes me feel angry, I want to punch him!" Marshall told his confused friend "Who? And why didn't you do that?" Fillip asked "Gale! Who else? And I don't know why I didn't, it's just so frustrating!" Marshall looked down at his feet. "You know what Marshall; you couldn't do anything because I wasn't there! So tomorrow, right in the morning, we'll show that guy who's the boss, agreed?" Fillip tried to cheer him up.

"Yes! That's exactly what we will do!" It sure did cheer Marshall. "Do what?" Fionna came over "Don't tell me it has something to do with Gale." She said and sighed "Then we won't tell you" they said together and smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2: Ashely

_A/N - So I've seen people liked my fic, thank you! Here is Chapter 2, I think it came out a bit messy, but nothing too serious._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Ashley**

_2 weeks later._

The two boys met on their way to school, Fillip looked really excited "This is going to be AWE-SOME!" he exclaimed. "Marshall, what is going to be awesome?" Fionna cut their happiness "Hey Fi..!" said Marshall awkwardly "We're just talking about the… uh… about the…" he stumbled on his own words "Band practice! We're going to try this new song Marshall wrote!" Fillip saved his friend "A band practice, I see." Fionna said and moved away the blonde lock from the middle of her face.

They all walked quietly the rest of the way, until they arrived to school gates and Fionna broke the silence "Hey MarMar, I heard your band is preforming at the 'Aaa' bar? I'm totally going to come!" she was very excited for her friends who finally got a gig in that place "Yeah, we have made sort of a contract with the owner; we're going to preform every Tuesday." Marshall replied and gave a thumb up.

Walking down the hallway, Marshall and Fillip had gone deep into a conversation about the song they were going to perform tonight, and when someone had run into them Marshall fell down on his butt "Watch it!" He yelled to whoever bumped into them and clearly got knocked off as well, Fillip quickly helped him get up; they looked down to see who it was. It was Gale, picking up his books and notes he politely apologized without looking at them "I'm so sorry" He continuing to collect his stuff.

Fillip decided to mess with him, stumping with his foot on one of the papers Gale was about to pick up and drawing his attention, Gale gave a glace up to see Fillip and Marshall, Fionna stood behind them. "Oh, it's you." Gale addressed Marshall with an indifferent look that immediately changed into shock when Fillip picked the brown haired boy up by the shirt "what was that supposed to mean? Show more respect toward my friend here" he said with a smirk on his face "Oh and why should I?" Gale replied the redheads comment "Because then you mess with me, we won't want that, right?" he let go of the boy and pushed him, laughed as he continue walking "Come-on guys!" he called Marshall and Fionna.

"I'm so sorry for my friends behavior" she tried to make-up for Fillips behavior and elbowed Marshall to get an apology, Marshall stood there for a second making eye-contact with Gale then walked past them "Learn your place, nerd."

"What did I do to them?" Gale asked Fionna, who kneeled down to help him with his papers "I don't have anything against anyone, but it seems I have pissed them off since the first time they saw me" He added "I really don't know, Marshall especially, acts so weird! It's not like him at all, I swear." Fionna didn't want her friends to be enemies.

"You know what Gale, let me make it up to you, I'll take you today out to the best bar in this area 'Aaa' bar and buy us a drink." She decided to lift his spirits "I don't know Fionna, I still have to catch up on the lessons I missed and-" Fionna interrupted "Oh, relax a bit Bubba, you'll have plenty of time later! I'll meet you at 8pm." She stood up and continued to her class.

Fionna arrived to see Gale standing next to the entrance waiting for her "You picked up enough guts to show up, huh Bubba?" She chuckled "I told you I don't like this name" Gale gave her a smile while chewing a gum.

The place wasn't big; it had a bar, few tables and a stage for preforming and karaoke. The two entered and sat at one of the tables, Fionna said "This place is like our usual location, we come here almost every day when we don't have any exams or finals" Gale didn't feel comfortable knowing her friends were the ones who picked on him. "Right… I'll go het us beer" She said and got up.

"Here, no need to pay me back" Fionna sat back and gave him a bottle, already sipping from hers "Thanks, you're a really good friend Fionna" Gale replied with a smile. "1, 2, 1, check, is this working?" A voice came from the stage; it made the boy almost choke "What is he doing here?" Gale took a napkin and wiped his mouth, staring at Fionna "Oh I completely forgot that Marshall and Fillip preforming here today." She gave him an awkward laugh "I'm out of here" Gale got up to leave but Fionna grasped his arm "Please, it's not like he knows you're here, relax Bubba" She didn't want this to ruin his mood "Just because it's you Fi" He said and sat back down on his seat.

"What's up? I'm Marshall we're the vampire kings and this song is Promises;

_When we two parted_

_In silence and tears_

_Half broken-hearted_

_To sever for years_

_The dew of the morning_

_Sank chill on my brow_

_It felt like the warning_

_Of what I feel now_

_Promises broken_

_And life is your fame_

_I hear your name spoken_

_And sharing in its shame_

_Promises broken_

_Tell me now what I am_

_What I do without you mam_

_Is it true could it be_

_That desperation sleeps b__eside me."_

The song actually caught Gales attention, who were quite surprised to hear something so… deep sounding from someone like Marshall. As the band continued to play music, Bubba looked at Fi and tried to open a new conversation. "That was... Interesting" Gale said as he took another sip from the beer "This is a song he wrote about his ex-girlfriend, Ashley after they broke up. It's been a year but he still didn't really get over their breakup. Even though he will never admit that" She explained gave out a chuckle

"Huh and how long have they been together? Why did they break up?" Gale showed interest "Well, they've been together for about 2 years, he really loved her, but you know, we're in high school, shenanigans and such, long story short, she lied, cheated, driving him to bad ways and such." She paused to finish her bottle "basically a huge bitch" She finished the story and saw the doubt in Gumballs face "I would have thought it will be the opposite" he said as he took a look at his bottle, not really drinking it.

"Believe it Bubba, he's not really a bully, I don't know what's wrong with the stupid head of his." Fionna pointed at her own head "Well he clearly likes me so much!" Gale said and they both laughed, but it made Fionna think for a few seconds 'really, why is the reason Marshall is being such an ass?' she knew Marshall for a long time, she usually could read him, it's not that hard anyway.

"What's the funny joke?" Marshall came over to Fionna, and then noticed Gale "What Gumball is doing here?" he narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting with Fionna "Well, I was about to leave anyway" Gale said and got up to leave, giving Fionna a glance "Thanks for the awesome time" he smiled and walked away, his smile struck Marshalls heart and his stomach flipped again, just like the first time he saw the guy, he sat next to Fionna, trying to ignore the weird feeling "So what do you think about the song?" he started their conversation "It was great as usual, you know I love your band!" she smiled.

"Marshall, let's talk" she added with a more serious face. "Oh no, that won't go well, I can feel it" the black haired boy already knew Fi wasn't going to joke around with that serious face of hers "what is up with you? You and that whole Gale thing of yours" Fionna said, "What Gale thing? I don't have any 'Gale thing' "he replied fast, with a defensive and almost angry voice.

"You know what I'm talking about! You and especially Fillip, you two are always on his case, what did he do to you two?" Her voice sounded more of worried then mad at him. "It's his fault! He's annoying! He irritates me so much, his whole attitude and his face, ugh… would you leave it maybe? Why do you have to be so pushy about it, he's just some nerd, who cares?" Marshall just got up and left the place, it left Fionna puzzled 'what just happened?' she wondered.

Marshall walked out of the place and put his guitar carrier on his back 'Pfft… 'Gale thing', not like he's something special to have a "thing", she's just overreacting' he thought to himself as he crossed his arms thinking 'fuck the guy, he's just a school nerd, who cares' he said and nodded to himself, but squinted as he screamed in his head 'Then why can't I get him out of my mind whenever I think about him, damn it!' Marshall was about to rip his hair out of his head because of what simply Bubbas smile made his heart feel, and that was flutter, but Marmar couldn't admit it.

'Especially after my last relationship, no way I'm getting involved into anything' He agreed with himself before rereading the thought 'I just said it as if I even liked the guy! Besides I'm not gay, I'm pretty sure of that! And if I was, never Gale' Marshall tried to argue with his last thought 'Then why can't I fucking get him out of my head?' he squeezed the bridge between his eyes with his fingers.

'Ugh, just think about how awesome you will feel when you get home and sleep' Marshall told himself as arriving to his apartments building.

* * *

_A/N - Thanks again for reading, hope you liked it and I'd be happy to see some reviews with your opinion C:_

_Also the song is not made up, it's Parov Stelar - Promises, you should check it._


End file.
